


Sister Mine

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: If It Ain't Baroque [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorky T-Shirts, Gen, M/M, Magic, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Mick wishes he could say that bumping into a vampire behind a McDonald's at 3 am is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series is officially undead. Ehhh?

Although Len's friends had cancelled that outing not too long ago (because apparently rampaging wendigos kill the club mood), Mick has been promised a seat on the next one. With schedule conflicts, it might be a while, but he's willing to wait.

Len's passed out on Mick's bed. He'd showed up at around midnight, bleary-eyed but pleased. After a few consecutive days of nonstop work, he'd finally managed to finish his latest painting. Mick'd dragged him to his bedroom while demanding pictures.

It's a grotesque, twisted creature hanging upside down against a shaded background. Mick finds himself putting his hand over his chest because apparently he's 12.

Having Len over, even sleeping, is great n' all, but Mick's hungry. Despite his crash, Len's a light sleeper through and through; if Mick tries to make something, he'll wake up and stay awake until it's done, and Mick won't have that.

Vulcan's curled on top of Len's back when Mick walks in. Mick wonders what it is with cats and the supernatural.

"Hey," he murmurs, "I'm gonna get McDonald's."

There's somethin' about McDonald's. It's like an unspoken rule: you don't start shit in there. You just don't. And since there's one near everyone and their grandma's apartment, all Mick needs to do is put on some silver and he'll be golden.

No doubt all of this runs through Len's head in the second before it takes him to mumble, "Gemme a double cheeseburger and large fry."

"Large O-neg?"

Len squints at him. "B-pos."

Mick smirks. "You like O-neg best. 'Specially at Mickie D's."

Len smirks back. "Just testin' you."

Mick pats his and Vulcan's heads on his way out.

 

With Central's nightlife, there's a little bit of a wait at McDonald's. Keeping an instinctively wary eye on the creatures, Mick takes out his phone and starts playing Candy Crush. Normally he'd play Solitaire for waits like this, 'cause he's shit at it and finds the frustration cathartic, but that'll skyrocket his heart rate.

He puts in his and Len's orders. A couple creatures don't lurk so much when they hear a human ask for a soda cup filled with blood. The unspoken rule doesn't apply outside the premises, but a human with a vampire friend's a whole different set of rules.

Mick wonders if they can smell Len on him. The thought's a pleasant one.

He makes it maybe ten steps on the door when a voice purrs, "Mick, right?"

Mick wishes he could say that bumping into a vampire behind a McDonald's at 3 am is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him.

Fortunately, he knows that face.

"Lisa, right?"

Lisa Snart raises an eyebrow. "I suppose my brother mentioned me, then."

"Yeah. But I've also studied your work. Nice self-portrait."

Vampiric vanity eases some of her malice. "Well. I suppose you can get a couple points for taste."

"Is this a shovel talk, then? 'Cause if it is, wouldja mind if we walk while you threaten? Your brother wants his O-neg."

Lisa smiles with fangs. "O-neg? I'm afraid he only likes B-positive."

Mick smiles back. He's got sharp canines for a human, thank you very much. "No he doesn't."

Lisa tilts her head. The look is startlingly reminiscent of Len. "Hm. Okay, Mick. Let's talk."

 

Len opens the door before Mick can put the key in.

"Hey, sis," he says with all the affection of the world, "what brings you here?"

Lisa flips her hair. "Oh, just passing by. Thought I'd meet this new beau of yours." She pouts. "You never invited me to see him, so I thought I'd do it for you."

Len looks so doting it's almost sickening. "Got held up. But you've met him now."

Mick nods at his apartment. "Go on in."

Freed, Lisa walks past Len with a spring in her step. "Better than Lenny's hovel. Oh, why hello, cutie!"

Vulcan purrs as she scoops him up over her shoulder and makes kissing noises.

Len eyes Mick's drink tray intently. "Did you get it?"

Mick rolls his eyes. "'Course I got it. And by the way, your sister is terrifying. She told me exactly where she'd bury me. Sent me a picture of her shovel." He smirks. "I like her."

Lisa winks. "Careful, baby. Lenny doesn't like to share."

"Good. Neither do I."

Lisa hums, pleased with his answer. She settles on the couch like she owns the place, putting Vulcan on her lap. "I've looked at your work. I must say I wasn't disappointed."

Lizaveta Ivanovna just complimented Mick's art. Teenage Mick is fucking  _swooning_.

"Thanks," Mick says. He's proud to say it only comes out a little hoarse.

"And you wear dorky shirts," Lisa says.

Mick looks down at his short-sleeved black  _[Think Outside the Bachs](https://bachtothefuturesmc.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/226936_617566128272844_1978787680_n.jpg)_[ t-shirt](https://bachtothefuturesmc.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/226936_617566128272844_1978787680_n.jpg). Len's got on a [Joseph Ducreux version of Ridin' Dirty](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d9/ce/e4/d9cee46cff23f1ba04b4ec7f4d8af163.jpg).

"Excuse you," he says, "this is high class punning."

Lisa grins. "Oh, Lenny," she says, "however did you find him? I want one."

Mick perks up while Len drawls, "Try painting a fresco with a trap on it."

Lisa simpers. "I already did that."

Mick's phone vibrates.

"What d'you want, Ramon?" he says.

He blinks.

Stares at Lisa.

"You said the Golden Chariot fresco? Who's stuck in there?  _Caitlin_?"

Len's eyes narrow at the name, but Lisa gasps and throws herself to her feet.

"Tell her help's on the way!" Lisa says, putting Vulcan down and rushing for the door. "This has been a  _very_ fruitful visit, gentlemen. We'll be seeing each other again soon. And, Mick, baby?"

"Yeah?"

Lisa blows him a kiss. "Don't be a stranger."

With that, she's a blur.

In Mick's ear, Cisco says, "Why am I getting vampire vibes?"

Len slurps his O-neg. "Tell him it's the shovel talk coming for his friend."

Mick tells Cisco to try heading to McDonald's.

Cisco is confused.

Then there's a yelp, some Seer jabber, and then a screech of  _"Oh, I get it!"_

Mick hangs up and says, "Your sister is the best."

Len smirks around his straw. "I know."

They sip their drinks in comfortable silence for a while. Mick's ashamed to say it takes him a bit to notice. He's gotten rusty.

"Oh."

"What?" Len asks.

Mick hangs his head. A big smile's on his face.

"My wallet's gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd put an actual Baroque thing in there because of the series title
> 
> Also, I tried to stretch out this first meeting, but Lisa just insisted on actually getting things done. After watching Legends, it's a whole new experience for me.


End file.
